


О тиграх, гуднайтах и билли роксах

by The_Magnificent_7



Series: Спецквест [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Implied Relationships, Tigers, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9994943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7
Summary: Дело происходит в цирке.





	

Билли не прирождённый циркач, нет у него этой склонности к театральным эффектам, драматическим поворотам, блёсткам, воздушным поцелуям. Он не может повторить ни одного трюка старика Ли Вона — ни заставить тигра вспрыгнуть на тумбу, ни послать его сквозь пылающий обруч. Поэтому за всем, что творится на арене, зрители наблюдают, раскрыв рот.

Как этот по-китайски невозмутимый парень валяется у хищника под боком и ест яблоко.

Без страха гладит зверя по ушам.

Обнимается с большой кошкой.

Словом, делает то, о чём мечтает каждый в зале.

При этом у Билли нет хлыста, он одет обычно — рубашка с закатанными рукавами, жилетка. Он не выкрикивает команды, а уговаривает тигров послушаться его. Его комментарии и звериная мимика — это отдельная фишка представления.

— Раджа, ну подвинься, мне нужно тут подмести. Раджа у нас из Индии, совсем китайский не понимает. Раджа, вот я тебе английским языком говорю, убери своё толстое брюхо! Ой-ой, мы что, обиделись? Раджа, ну я пошутил, ты не толстый. Нет-нет! Девочки, правда он не толстый? Раджа, вот Карма рычит, она считает, ты не толстый. Что? Уважаемые зрители, подтвердите, что Раджа не толстый, а? А давай мы встанем, а? Молодец! Давай покажем всем твою талию! Какие мы стройные! Какие мы красивые! Раджа, дамы и господа, самый самовлюблённый тигр нашего цирка!

 

Насколько много Рокс болтает на сцене, настолько он молчалив за кулисами. Сдирает с себя мокрую от пота рубашку и нервно закуривает. Пока в песок не летит третий окурок, к нему никто не подходит — вчерашний уборщик в зверинце, а ныне самый кассовый артист цирка может сорваться.

Впервые Робишо увидел его, когда номер был вдвое проще и короче. Неизвестный китаец, но никак не знаменитый старец-укротитель, который красовался на всех афишах, без лишних слов вышел на арену и сел рядом с нервной тигрицей, похлопал её по передней лапе, а потом зарылся лицом в её мех. Хищница выглядела удивлённой, как и весь зал. Потом негромко рыкнула, что зрители сочли за утешение. Парень отстранился, тряхнул головой и высоким голосом заявил: «Карма, да не плачу, не плачу!». Английский у него был довольно хорош. В этот момент в «разговор» вмешался ещё один тигр — самец, который с довольно агрессивным видом оттеснил человека от своей подруги.

— Раджа, — звонко воскликнул китаец, — ты что, ревнуешь?

Гуднайт со своего третьего ряда следил за перепалкой (Раджа порыкивал всё более грозно) в полнейшем восхищении. Это не было похоже на обычный цирк. Совсем. В какой-то момент Стрелок понял, что это и не цирк. Безоружный человек в окружении хищников, и страсти накаляются.

— Ты так, да? Так? А если я уйду, ты знаешь, что с тобой сделает Карма? А кто тебе кусок мяса принесёт? Раджа, ты меня совсем не любишь, да? Тебе не стыдно?

Тигр прыгнул — возглас ужаса пронёсся по шатру. Робишо вскочил, хватая воздух вместо привычного кольта. Женщина рядом с ним картинно упала в обморок, но ему было не до этой дуры. На арене меж тем происходило что-то чудовищно… смешное.

— Раджа, тебе надо худеть… Ну, слезь с меня… убери свою задницу, Раджа! Я буду кормить тебя одними овощами… Только каша, Раджа! Ой, ладно-ладно! Будет мясо! Раджа, слезь с меня, и я побегу за мясом! Дамы и господа, где в вашем городе мясная лавка? Я должен этому красавцу самый вкусный кусок вырезки… Надо послать за ним, пока меня не раздавили…

— Раджа, Раджа, мы купим тебе кусочек повкуснее! — включились в игру дети и женщины. Тигр подозрительно оглядывался… Потом пятясь, отошёл от китайца. Стрелок своим острым глазом заметил, что на самом деле зверь только нависал над человеком, и не думая его придавить.

А ещё — что по виску странного укротителя катятся крупные капли пота…

Со временем выступление стало стираться из памяти. Эмоции — восторг зрителя, щепотка почти детской радости и даже тревога и сопереживание необычному дрессировщику — под напором будней уходили, оставляя Гуднайта наедине с привычной усталостью. Старая работа (если армию можно назвать работой) была ему заказана, а в новой жизни Гуднайту никак не находилось места. Он пожил у сестры сначала, по мере сил помогая ей с детьми, потом, не выдержав её сочувственных взглядов, съехал, объявив, что начинает новую жизнь. Набор «начало новой жизни» включал в себя съёмную квартиру, фикус по имени Леон и сайт вакансий, из которых Гуднайту не нравилась ни одна. Он несколько раз сходил на собеседования, успел пару месяцев поработать при магазине «У Хорна. Товары для охоты» и соврать бывшим товарищам по службе, что у него всё хорошо.

Гуднайт в очередной раз дежурно щёлкнул F5, обновляя страницу.

Экран подсветил жёлтым новые предложения. На верхней строке теперь красовалось «Цирк ищет администратора, грамотная речь обязательна».

Гуднайт задумался, а потом решительно ткнул «Ответить на заявку».

Цирк, видимо, переживал не лучший период — никто не мог объяснить Гуднайту, где искать хозяина, а потом и вовсе выяснилось, что главный уехал в Сакраменто, и с ним будет говорить помощник — округлый усатый человек, который поминутно порывался позвонить «мистеру Боугу» и уточнить. Наконец, решившись, он сказал: «Вы приняты, мистер Робишо».

Так у Гуднайта началась новая, удивительная жизнь, в которой он помогал организовывать жизнь цирка, познакомился (и подружился) с Билли Роксом, тремя тиграми (тут близкой дружбы не сложилось) и со всей остальной честной компанией.

А потом жизнь Гуднайта совершила ещё один поворот, где пригодились его военные навыки.

Гуднайт Робишо — волшебник. Или мошенник, тут уж кого спроси. Он взводит курок, жмёт на спусковой крючок выверенным театральным жестом. Завороженные зрители ахнуть не успевают, как яблоко на ладони у добровольца разлетается на части. Доброволец снимает с себя нелепый прорезиненный плащ и, гордый своей смелостью, возвращается в зал. Гуднайт вытаскивает из корзины яблочко помельче — совсем зелёное.

— Есть ли ещё среди вас смельчаки? — с улыбкой спрашивает он.

Откуда-то из верхних рядов практически слетает на сцену девушка и набрасывает на плечи плащ.

Это цикл повторяется из недели в неделю — огни арены, храбрецы из зала, запах яблок.

Только несколько людей — он сам, Билли, Боуг — знают, что стреляет он холостыми.

Идиллия продолжается долго. До самого Техаса. В Техасе, штат Техас, пьяный кричит с трибун: «Да я знаю, как выглядит настоящий выстрел!»

Буян спускается вниз под сопровождение недовольного шёпота.

— Я знаю, как выглядит настоящий выстрел!

Он толкает Гуднайта. Гуди делает знак охране — мол, разберусь, но в этот момент происходит непредвиденное. Второй толчок — и Гуднайт случайно активирует скрытый механизм. Яблоко взрывается прямо в корзине. Дела их цирка неожиданно становятся хуже.

— Я же говорил! — самодовольно злорадствует зритель.

— Есть в зале человек с настоящим оружием и монетой? Есть в зале человек с оружием и монетой? Есть в зале такой человек?! — Гуди смотрит на зал, но не различает лиц.

Наконец, к нему спускается зритель.

Гуди берет предложенный пистолет. Вытаскивает магазин, показывает зрителям. В зале наступает тишина.

В этой тишине Стрелок подбрасывает вверх монету и не даёт ей упасть, попадая каждый раз, пока не заканчиваются патроны.

— Я вам компенсирую их стоимость, — возвращает он пистолет.

Зал взрывается аплодисментами.

Гуднайт уходит за кулисы и, только когда занавес за ним закрывается, выдыхает.

Знакомые руки обнимают его со спины. Никто бы другой не посмел подойти, как не подходят к самому Билли сразу после представления. Гуднайт откидывает голову назад, закрывает глаза, зная, что его удержат. Успокаивает пульс, дыхание, мысли…

Потом Рокс фыркает над его ухом, точно как Карма:

— Ну, и к чему весь этот цирк? — Понимает, что выдал каламбур, и переспрашивает: — А господин Боуг в курсе, что ты — настоящий Стрелок?

Директор их сумасшедшего заведения с кислой миной проходит мимо:

— Господин Боуг обо всём и всегда в курсе, господин Рокс. — А поймав удивлённый взгляд Робишо, добавляет: — Я надеялся, что, если с номером произойдёт осечка, эта двойная страховка нам пригодится.

— Двойная? — в один голос переспрашивает обнимающаяся парочка (нашли где, в Техасе, штат Техас!).

Директор цирка плотоядно усмехается:

— Конечно, мистер Робишо, если бы вы не попали по монетке, я бы велел скормить вас тиграм. Публика бы всё равно получила своё зрелище, а ваша разлюбезная Карма — ужин. Мясо нынче так дорого…


End file.
